


Every single time (till now)

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Simon, M/M, Post 1x13, but don't worry he's okay, i don't even know what that thing is, i just needed to fix things between these two idiots a little, i'm not killing anyone this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael does not think twice before rushing through the door with speed as high as possible, leaving the Hotel despite the rising sun. He gets to Simon just in time, only to find him unconscious, in the pool of his own blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every single time (till now)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love saphael and I had to write something about them.  
> This one is written after barely 3h of sleep, out of boredom in plane, with people trying to glance over my shoulder. Not beta-ed.

It started quite simply, with Stan knocking on his door, and informing him about the current situation. Which was Simon standing in front of the hotel, basically.

Raphael told them to not open the door, told them to leave, but he himself walked towards the window and looked out. And there he was, standing there, staring at the hotel, yet within the range of at least ten meters, not trying to come closer. Hands in his pocked, Star Wars shirt, messy hair.

He stood there for five minutes, and then he did something Raphael did not expect.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, so quiet that Raphael could barely make out the words he was saying, even with his vampire hearing. And, somehow, he knew these words were meant for him, that it was him that Simon had come to, that he tried to apologize to.

He stood there for a few seconds more, and then he simply turned around and left, walking steadily, without any rush.

It repeated the next day, exactly at the same time, an hour before the sunrise. And the day after, and after that, always following the same scheme. Simon would come, stand there for a few minutes, apologize and leave.

And Raphael would always wait for him, staring through the window a few minutes ahead, so that he could se Simon come closer and closer, always stopping in the same place, never letting himself walk to far. He always waited for him, always listened to the same two words over and over again, and never came to talk to him. He never left the Hotel, and Simon never came in.

Raphael thought that, somewhere deep inside, he already forgave him a long time ago. Somehow, he could see that the younger vampire never meant for all of this to end this way, that he never wanted to hurt anyone and just tried to save Jocelyn, who was like a second mother to him. After losing his own family, Raphael couldn't blame Simon for trying to save his.

That doesn't change the fact that he started to trust him, and he betrayed his trust, making him question if he ever even mattered to him at all. He couldn't fix everything by saying sorry, even though Raphael knew he truly meant it. Camille was still out and, somehow, he was still hurt.

It goes on for a long time, every single day, always the same way, with Simon never being late, not even by a minute. Raphael gets used to it, starts looking forward to seeing him, even though he would never admit it.

Until one day Simon isn't there.

Raphael starts waiting in front of the window a few minutes before the time he usually comes. But, when it is exactly an hour till the sunrise, Simon is nowhere to be seen. A minute passes, then another one. Nothing.

Raphael stars getting nervous because he is always there and why would he not be anymore? Did he decide it just wasn't worth it? Did he give up? Finally stopped trying?

Yet he can't bring himself to leave the window, and he just keeps staring, waiting for someone who probably won't even come. Time passes, until it's just five minutes till the sunrise.

Then, he sees him.

He is stumbling over his own feet, barely able to hold himself up, struggling with every single step. He is covered in scratches and bruises and he is pressing one of his hands firmly onto the place around his ribs.

There is blood, there is so much blood flowing through his fingers. It's literally everywhere. That's the first thing Raphael notices, the red footsteps he leaves behind him.

Before he manages to get to his usual spot, he finally breaks and falls down, his head hitting the surface of the ground harshly, his hands leaving his ribs, making the blood flow with doubled force. The sun slowly starts to rise.

Raphael does not think twice before rushing through the door with speed as high as possible, leaving the Hotel despite the rising sun. He gets to Simon just in time, only to find him unconscious, in the pool of his own blood.

He gently lifts him up, not caring about the blood stains that are going to get on his jacket. Simon is pale, even for a vampire, and he seems so weak in his arms, so defenseless.

He carries him inside, barely making it back on time, exactly when the sunlight reaches the door. After a few seconds they are already in his room, Raphael gently laying him in his own bed.

He tors his shirt off, examining the major wound - it is a pretty big gash with jabbed edges, situated somewhere between fifth and sixth rib, just a little bit below the heart, missing it only by a few centimeters.

He would heal, but it was going to take some time.

He pours a little water on some cloth and uses it to clean the wound, trying to calm his hands that started shaking for some unknown reason. He knew he had to hurry - it was still bleeding. Finally, he managed to find some bandages and wrap in around Simon's torso, pressing some gauze against the wound. It stopped the bleeding a little bit and Raphael decided that it was better now.

He bandaged his other wounds, the ones that looked pretty bad, and poured him some blood, so that he could drink it after waking up. Now all he could do was wait, and try to calm his nerves.

He didn't know why he reacted this way, why on the sight of Simon covered in blood he ended up almost panicking. Why he suddenly started to worry so much, as if even the slight possibility of losing him made him completely different person.

Somehow, he ends up on sitting on a floor next to his own bed, holding Simon's hand and gently rubbing circles on the inside of his palm. He examined his face carefully, the way he looked so young and yet so tired, so worried even when unconscious. And he could swear no one ever looked so beautiful to him, even if he would never say it.

He doesn't know how much time passes, if it was ten minutes or an hour, but finally Simon moves and opens his eyes, instinctively lifting himself up.

"Rest," he calms him, making him lay down once again.

"Raphael?" his voice is so weak he can swear the sound itself makes his heart break a little.

"It's okay. You're okay," Raphael says gently, maybe more to himself that to Simon. As if it's some kind of mantra, the assure himself that it was going to be alright.

"Here, drink this," he says, handing him the glass of blood. Simon gladly accepts it.

"Why am I here?" he asks, looking around. "Isn't it your room?"

"You were bleeding out in front of the Hotel. I had no choice but to bring you here."

"You didn't have to bother, you all hate me here anyway."

"I don't think I could ever hate you" he says under his breath, but he knows the other boy can hear it well. Simon fell quiet, definitely surprised by the words.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, quietly, and Raphael knew he didn't mean their current situation, that he referred to something else.

"I know."

"Seriously. I am."

"If you wouldn't be, you wouldn't come here every day for over a month."

"You heard that?"

"Every single time." Suddenly, Raphael became aware of the fact that he was still holding Simon's hand, even though the other didn't seem to notice.

"And you never came to see me?" there was a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I couldn't. The clan is still pretty mad at you."

"What about you?"

"You betrayed me" he said after a moment of silence. "Of course I was angry. But I'm not mad, not anymore."

"That's good. Thank you." Even though the words were simple, Raphael could see the relief in Simon's eyes. They fell silent for a while.

"Don't ever do that. Not again" Raphael said, finally, tightening his grip around Simon's hand a little.

"Are you talking about letting Camille out or almost bleeding out?" he joked.

"Both. Don't do this again. I-" he started. "I don't think I could lose you."

"I won't." He squeezed his hand back and turned his head to look at him, straight into his eyes.

He smiled.

Raphael smiled back, just a little.

And he couldn't name it at the moment, but it was definitely begging of something bigger, something better. Something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, english is my second language.  
> Also, all your comments make me extremely happy, so leave something? Thanks for reading!


End file.
